The invention relates to a lingerie strap cushioning device. More particularly, the invention relates to a device which attaches around the shoulder straps of a brassiere or the like, to increase the weight distribution therefrom at the shoulders of the wearer, and thus enhance the comfort thereof.
Conventional lingerie, most notably brassieres, have shoulder straps which support the majority of the weight of a woman's breasts. For full-figured women, this weight can be considerable. Commonly, many of these woman suffer from back problems, and other health problems due to this weight. Additionally, the straps themselves can cause stress and pain. By their nature, the straps exert the entire weight upon a very small surface area of the shoulders. Thus, through the course of the day, the bra straps begin to cut into the shoulders. In fact, once the bra is removed, a bruise-like impression left by the bra straps might remain visible for several hours.
Several have proposed shoulder pad type bra strap pads. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,201,078 to Melton; 4,945,576 to Melton; 4,795,399 to Davis; 4,575,874 to Johnson; and 4,612,935 to Greifer, each disclose different shoulder pads for supporting bra straps.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.